En los cinco sentidos
by Little innonce
Summary: Porque Ginny lo amaba y porque no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa aunque lo intentara, porque la espera cuando estaban separados se hacían interminables. Simplemente porque se amaban en los cinco sentidos, completa y totalmente.


En los cinco sentidos

Es increíble lo que nuestros sentidos pueden hacer, es emocionante cuando uno es consciente de todo lo que nuestros ojos ven esos hermosos colores que danzan frente a nuestra vista, la formas que se muestran definidas y la alegría que nos provoca ver el rostro de un ser querido. El olfato es otro sentido maravilloso, ser capaz de sentir los olores que nos rodean, tener un olor propio, reconocer el olor de tu amado, no hay nada mejor que entrar a la cocina y oler la comida cuando está hecha con amor, es una sensación que no se equipara con muchas cosas. Cuando se toca con las manos las diversas texturas, el tacto resulta fascinante, la tela de la ropa, el agua, la arena, toda textura agradable hace de nuestras manos un gran instrumento. Los sonidos que nos llenan que a veces suelen ser molestos, otras cuando se escucha un suave murmullo se llega a creer que la música está en todas partes, que los sonidos melodiosos inunda nuestro espacio llenándolo, sintiendo nuestro ser repleto de musicalidad; sí la música nos ahoga. Y finalmente el gusto, el sabor de las cosas, sentir en carne propia muchos sabores…nos hace provocar muecas de disgustos o de agrados, los sabores que llenan nuestras bocas de ansias y muchas veces nos hacen querer probar más como si nunca antes se hubiera probado bocado igual. Sí, lo sentidos eran fascinantes, impresionantes, sofocantes y capaces de sacarte más de una sonrisa y Ginny lo sabía. Oh, sí Ginny lo tenía muy claro porque… ¿por qué?

Estaba sentada mirando por la ventana, no había nada muy entretenido que ver salvo la lluvia que estaba cayendo que más tarde se convertiría en nieve para quedarse en el suelo que se convertiría en algo blanco sin sentido, blando de pisar, al menos lo suficiente como para que tu pie se hundiera en esta y lo suficiente molesta para que se metiera en los calcetines cuando no se llevaba los zapatos adecuados, sí ese era el tacto de su piel con aquella cosa gélida que se metía dentro y le congelaba sus pies. No iba a salir a congelarse, ¿pero y entonces? Entonces sus ojos se deslizaban por las gotas que caían, intentó contarlas haciendo uso de su visión, pero resultó ser una tarea inútil, imposible. Sus ojos que adoraban las formas y los colores, aun más en otoño, ahora no eran capaces de concentrar en contar unas cuantas gotas, finalmente desistió. No contaría gotas. Respiró profundo intentando inundar en su ser algún olor familiar, pero no pudo, se le vinieron varios olores pero ninguno lo suficientemente agradable como para quedarse pegada a el y dejar que recorriera cada poro de su piel, no, no había ningún olor agradable. Desistió, ahora pasó a la tarea de escuchar, escuchar el sonido de algo que la distrajera pero no pudo, los únicos sonidos que escuchaba era la lluvia que caía en el suelo y el tic tac del reloj sonidos que no producían musicalidad ni le permitían intoxicarse con ellos, no, por aquella vez los sonidos no le estaban permitiendo concentrarse. ¡La textura!, corrió hasta su cama y se acostó en ella para poder sentir la suavidad de las telas que quizás le infundaran calma, esa suavidad siempre le había ayudado a sosegar sus intranquilos pensamientos, pero no esta vez. Sintió la suavidad y pasó la mano por ella pero no logró su cometido. Bajó la vista, aun le quedaba algo…bajó a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, algo que fuera capaz de llenar su boca con algún sabor agradable, algún sabor que le hiciera llenar los ojos de placer. Sí, estaba decida a encontrar algo que llenara la sequedad de su boca y le diera sabor…cuando estaba en eso. Ginny escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, sintió la manilla girar lentamente un sonido interminable finalmente la puerta se abrió y dio paso a alguien que entraba.

Miró de arriba a abajo a la persona que entró desde esos conocidos zapatos, por aquella túnica, la camisa que se adivinaba debajo, y el rostro…una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos cuando levantaron la vista y se miraron directo a los ojos cada uno concentrado en el del otro. Ginny miró aquella blanca piel como si fuera algo hermoso, del color más lindo que jamás hubiera visto. Paseó la vista por aquellos labios, los más seductores, la nariz que había acariciado con la suya propia y que se expandía un poco cuando ella se acercaba como para cerciorarse de que el olor que emanaba de ella no había cambiado y los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas que la miraban con la misma intensidad que lo miraba ella inundándose del color de sus ojos, de su piel, de su cabello y del color de sus ropas que cubrían las formas de su cuerpo. Y finalmente aquel cabello negro azabache, aquel cabello que le encantaba acariciar, que le gustaba como era y se sentía agradecida de que fuera tan negro como la noche. Entonces después de que su examen a través de sus ojos terminó se acercó hasta él y le hecho los brazos al cuello. Sus ojos ya habían disfrutado bastante de aquel espectáculo, los cerró.

Pasó las manos por su pelo por su piel dejando que el tacto entrara por ellas y recorriera cada palmo de sus poros ahogándolos convirtiéndolo en algo propio como si la separación no hubiera existido, luego pasó la nariz por su cuello sintiendo el aroma con el cual le gustaba embriagarse antes de pasar a lo mejor. Porque sólo cuando terminó de reconocerlo levantó la vista, abrió los ojos y los posó sobre los labios de su amado entonces se acercaron y se besaron. Y Ginny, Ginny se sintió en la gloria, había querido ir a la cocina a buscar un sabor que satisficiera sus ansias pero no se le había ocurrido que tenía que esperar, sus labios buscaron los suyos se traspasaron su sabor el uno al otro, se mordieron para asegurarse de que eran reales y juntaron sus cuerpos con urgencia para que no hubiera espacio entre ellos. Sólo cuando el aire no fue suficiente, cuando se necesitaban más lugares para el ansia del tacto, cuando el olor los había embriagado, cuando con los ojos no podían ver y cuando su sabor había sido traspasado se separaron unos minutos.

- Te he echado de menos – admitió ella y el rió por lo bajo. Ella se ruborizó.

- Sólo estuve fuera la jornada de trabajo.

- Lo sé – y se acercó más a él – no pude evitarlo – admitió avergonzada y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

- No te avergüences – levantó el rostro de su esposa – yo también te he echado de menos – la volvió a besar con pasión, pero esta vez el beso fue más corto – te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

Y era verdad porque Ginny lo amaba tanto, que cuando intentaba mantener ocupados sus sentidos en otra cosa que no fuera en Harry estos se perdían. Porque a los once años sus sentidos habían decidido que no había nada mejor, que mirar, oler, tocar y escuchar a Harry…saborear no, ese privilegio lo había tenido que descubrir después pero cuando lo había descubierto su sentido se había intoxicado y había necesitado ese sabor como ningún otro. Porque Ginny amaba en sus cinco sentidos, en cada uno de ellos, en esos sentidos que se desorientaban cuando Harry estaba lejos porque lo necesitaban porque Harry era su olor, su visión, su sabor y su música; porque lo amaba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento cuando estaba en sus brazos, era el único momento en que se sentía completa y llena.

Amaba a Harry por el niño que fue, por el adolescente que la había besado y por ser el hombre en que se había convertido y que en aquellos momentos ostentaba el título de ser su esposo.

Y Harry, bueno, él…él aunque le costara admitirlo la amaba de igual manera, aunque lo negara para no parecer débil, él también la amaba en sus cinco sentidos porque cuando Ginny estaba lejos de él sentía la impaciencia por estar cerca de ella porque no aguantaba la necesidad de llegar e igual que ella dejar que sus sentidos la tomaran y la convirtieran dentro de su ser como algo propio porque sus sentidos sólo reconocían lo que era ella. Había tardado más en darse cuenta lo que tenía frente de su nariz pero cuando lo había descubierto sabía que no sería capaz de dejar escapar a aquel ser que lo completaba y que amaba con la misma intensidad, porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Porque se amaban en sus cinco sentidos, porque aquella simple tarde de espera había sido una tortura porque él no estaba a su lado inundando sus sentidos, porque para él estar en la oficina había sido también una tortura, porque aunque lo intentaran y había veces que lo lograban no podían separar sus sentidos de lo único que los hacía felices. Porque ambos amaban en sus cinco sentidos.

_Espero que disfruten este pequeño fic que salió de mi alocada imaginación, ojala les guste. Es lo que pienso cuando veo películas de amor, que existen amores que se aman en los cinco sentidos._

_Besos, y cariños, Naty._


End file.
